It is well known that radio reception in certain environments, particularly those having at least one unwanted or interfering signal source, require the ability to selectively null the unwanted/interfering signal while normally receiving the desired signal. One widely accepted method for selectively steering a null (in an antenna reception pattern designed to have such a null) to selectively remove an undesired signal, is the remote rotation of the antenna pattern of a pair of orthogonally-disposed fixed H-field loop antennae, or the rotation of the antenna system itself. Conventional techniques for steering the null to a desired direction employ synchro/resolver units to mechanically rotate the directional headings of the loops and so create an antenna null in a desired direction. The resolver, a mechanically rotating assembly, produces a null in accordance with the equation: EQU V.sub.null ={((A1.sup.2 * cos.sup.2 .theta.)/2)+((A2.sup.2 * sin.sup.2 .theta.)/2)-(A1*A2* cos .theta.* sin .theta.* cos .phi.)}.sup.1/2
where A1 is the signal amplitude along the first path (from a first one of the antennae), A2 is the amplitude in the second path (from the second antenna), .theta. is the resolver pointing angle, and .phi. is a differential phase shift angle between the first and second path signals (i.e., the amount of differential signal delay introduced by the receiving system). It will be seen that the mechanical rotating assembly must be positioned precisely in order to achieve the desired result and must make use of a synchronous feedback system to achieve this precision. This synchronous feedback controlled circuitry, used to set the resolver null-steering rotary-coil assembly, may typically receive binary angle information data, obtained by a digital input system, and must utilize such data to provide an analog signal for controlling the classic AC position control system, utilizing AC amplifiers, a two-phase motor, a mechanical rotating synchronous generator and a mechanical rotating transformer. It is therefore not only highly desirable to replace all of these mechanical synchro/resolver components, but also to do so in a manner allowing electronic null steering without the necessity for mechanically rotating the various assemblies or the antennae themselves.